Movie Night
by Hobohunter
Summary: Leon and Claire decide to have a "Movie Night" together. It all turns upside down after he tells her something very important. LeonClaire oneshot.


"The movie is gonna start soon!" yelled Claire at the top of her lungs. She popped a few more salty kernels in her mouth. She turned to look behind the couch and saw Leon coming downstairs.

Leon was scuffling his wet hair as he made his way over to the couch. He lifted up Claire's legs and took a place on the couch. He turned to her and grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth.

"Fatty don't eat all the popcorn I slaved over to make." joked Claire as she ate another piece.

"You mean you slaved all day over a hot microwave? And it just so happens to be _my _popcorn that _I _bought with _my _own money."

"Hey thats what best friends are for ya know. You're the one that makes sure to keep me fed. I mean, I do bring in a little bit of money."

"All you eat is junk food. I'm surprised you haven't gotten fat from all the crap you eat."

"Ah shaddup and watch the movie." Claire grabbed the remote and pressed play.

"What are we watching?" asked Leon as he grabbed more popcorn.

"Um... I don't remember." she replied as she looked at him.

"How don't you remember?"

"I dunno... oh wait it's... um Raiders of the Lost Ark!" she sat up a bit and grabbed her drink from the table.

Leon tired to ignore the exposed skin that was once covered by her shirt. He noticed the thin line of her panties poking out. Leon coughed a little and stared back at the tv.

"Want a drink?" asked Claire as she continued to drink form hers. She looked at him slightly and arched her eyebrow. Leon was looking down at the ground now watching his feet shift.

"Hey Leon." she placed her hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

"I'm going to move to D.C."

Claire stopped the movie and stared at his face.

"What." she said sternly in a non question way.

"The Government wants me to go to D.C and receive training."

"When?"

"In a couple of months. Nothing too soon thankfully."

"What about me, I mean we're roommates after all...

"I-"

Claire got up from the couch and went over to the closet. She ignored Leons questions as she placed her jacket on. She got to his front door and turned the knob.

"Have fun." she said coldly as she exited.

"Goddammit." Leon ran out of the house barefoot and without a jacket in the middle of a cold November night.

"Claire, wait!" he screamed as he ran down the sidewalk. Claire ignored him once again and crossed the street to avoid him. She picked up the pace a little and started a light jog.

Leon also sped up, but he started to run to her. Claire was about to turn the corner when his hand firmly gripped her shoulder.

"Claire." he gasped, "Why are you running away from me?"

She spun around and Leon saw tears in her eyes. "No. Why are you leaving me! Everybody leaves me whenever they fucking feel like it!"

"But-"

"Shut up Leon. I don't wanna hear you anymore." she spun on her heel and started off again.

"Dammit Claire I'm not leaving you. I want you to come to D.C. with me!"

"Wha-"

Leon pulled Claire in by the shoulders and kissed her. It wasn't anything spectacular, just lips to lips. Leon raised his face away from hers and smirked at her. Claire's eyes were as wide as saucers while she stared at her friend.

"Leon... I"

"Claire, I love you and I want you to move with me to D.C."

Claire took a step back from him and turned around.

"Claire?"

"We better get home. It's really cold out." she pointed to his bare feet. Claire walked past him and gave him the cold shoulder at the same time. Leon groaned and continually called himself a dumbass in his head.

--

When they both finally made it back to their place Claire hung up her jacket and turned to Leon.

"You better soak your feet with hot water. You must be freezing.

"It's not that bad."

"Leon, just do it."

Claire pushed Leon up to the stairs and forced him to go up. She lead him to the bathroom and made him sit on the tubs edge.

"Roll up your pant legs and put some hot water in the tub. I'll be back."

Claire exited the bathroom and went to her bedroom which was right next to it. Leon rolled his eyes and started to roll up his pant legs. He turned on the water and let the tub fill quickly. A few minutes later he thought that he heard something.

Leon quickly shut off the water and scooted more to the wall. Claire was on the phone. He could only her he side of the conversation, but it was worth it.

"Chris, Leon wants me to move with him to D.C."

"I know, I know. But he's my best friend."

"What do you think I should do?" Leon sucked in his breath and waited for her to talk again.

"Yeah I do. But I don't know if I should say it back to him. I mean I do, but..."

Leon got up from the tub and slipped a little as he tried to put his ear to the wall.

"I think I am gonna go with him. I... love him."

Leons heart skipped a beat after she said 'love'.

"She loves me!" he mumbled happily. Leon heard Claire say her good byes and open her door. Claire heard a rushing noise and a splash as she closed her door.

She walked into the bathroom to see Leon sitting fully clothed in the tub.

"What are you doing Leon?" she asked.

"Nothin' just hangin' out, that's all." he splashed the water a little with his hands.

"Take your clothes off.' she demanded

"Woah there little lady, we should at least have a first date."

"Too bad I wont be in here while your naked. I'm just gonna go throw them in the dryer."

"Sure. Be sure not to check me out throw the sower curtain. It's see-threw ya know." Leon played with the clear shower curtain with his fingers.

"Why would I wanna check you out?"

"Hmm I don't know. Maybe because you 'love me!'" he batted his eyelashes at her affectionately. Claire snorted and looked at him.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Through the wall little lady." he knocked on the wall with his knuckles.

"... um..."

Leon got up from the tub and was brought down a little from the weight of his wet clothes. He stepped out of the tub and hugged Claire tightly, he placed his face in the crook of her neck.

"Leon you're all wet!"

"You are too." he chuckled and kissed her neck.

"Leon stop." she commanded.

He stepped back and saluted her.

"What?"

"Lets not do anything too hasty. I mean we haven't even had a date yet."

"Hmm." leon tapped his lips with his finger. "We have a movie downstairs waiting for us to watch. I would count that as our first date, so we're practically on a date now!. But first we both need to go to the dryer and dry these clothes." Leon took his shirt off and exposed his chest.

Claire looked off to the side and felt her cheeks starting to warm up. She looked back up and saw that he was now unbuttoning his pants. She looked up at him and saw his grin that stretched from ear to ear.

She walked over and pushed his hands away. She replaced his with hers and purred in his ear "This is a womans job."

A/N: Ok. NEW CLEON FIC! This is dedicated to the very awesome xDemonHunterx she's an awesome cleon fan/ author that has a great fic out. Its called Resident Evil: The Survivor. Go check it out and review please!

Also I'm a staff member to a new C2 called Kennedy Community. It's for stories all about Leon. But unfortunately some of them can be him with other pairings. I won't even mention the names.

Also I have been getting flame reviews recently. Some said that i wasn't a true Cleon fan. All I have to say is "BETCH PLZ!" I've been playing the RE's before you even heard about them and I always though LeonClaire would work. You little 12 yr. olds need to shut up and stop reading my stories. You know I write Cleon so STFU and read some dumbass Ada stories and leave me alone.

Sorry for the rants, just had to say what was necessary! Don't flame or I shall block anon. reviews forever! Sorry to some of my regular anon. reviewers for that.

Oh yeah, I will never disappear on here like some of the Cleon writers. You're stuck with me foreverrrrrrrrrrrrr!!


End file.
